1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of tensioners. More particularly, the invention pertains to a torque biased friction hinge for a tensioner.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade-type tensioner imparts tension on a chain. A blade-type tensioner generally includes a plastic blade shoe with an arcuately curved chain sliding face, one or more leaf spring-shaped blade springs opposite the chain sliding face, and a metal base that swingably supports a proximal end portion of the blade shoe and slidably supports a distal end portion of the blade shoe.
During operation, a chain slides and travels along the chain sliding face of the blade shoe. A resilient force due to the elastic deformation of the blade shoe and the blade spring is applied to the chain through the blade shoe to maintain proper chain tension.